


You Are The Best Part Of Me

by queenofshit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Oral Fixation, Please bare with me, Please forgive me connor, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i havent done tags in so long i forget what to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: You were never good at feelings, and of course neither is Connor. Basically the awkward courtship of an android and a human.





	1. This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’ve read almost every reader insert fic from this fandom and just couldn't help writing my own, to at least contribute some. I haven't written in over a year so please be gentle with me I don't expect this to be the best but I’m such a Connor slut I couldn’t help myself.

The clicking of your pen became the mantra of your frustration. You started at the screen of your computer flipping through photo after photo of the crime scene. It made no sense. No known motive, no murder weapon, possible suspects gone in the wind. You stopped flipping, landing on a picture of the victim sprawled across the floor of her luxury apartment, the dark crimson of the blood surrounding the body was so stark against the overall monotone colours . Exhaling you glanced down at the file in front of you: Maria Abbot - 32 - exsanguination due to multiple stab wounds.

The only clues were her husband and their personal android being missing. That pointed very obviously to the husband, why would and innocent man run? But the android? You closed the file. You'd seen many men and women murder for their love, but for an android? You didn't dare propose that Fowler, instead filing your report in the least scandalous way possible. Until a lead came up on the husband or their android the case was a dead end. 

With technology working in the homicide unit became an easier and easier job. There were rarely cases that went cold. Most of the time the suspect was brought in with in days of the beginning of the investigation, making it the situation all that more infuriating. You glanced at the time, rolling your eyes. You wanted nothing more than to be at home, in bed. You slouched over your desk, face in your hands.

“Excuse me. I am looking for lieutenant Anderson, do you know when he will arrive?” You almost jumped as the smooth voice startled you out of your thoughts. Looking up to meet with the chocolate coloured eyes of… an android. It took you a moment to remember. The android sent by Cyberlife to assist in the deviant investigation. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but you definitely weren’t expecting him to sound and look, well, like that. Your voice caught and you cleared your throat. 

“Depends on how he spent last night, but he doesn't usually grace us with his presence before noon.” 

He stared for a moment, reaching up to adjust his tie, the odd look in his eyes gave you a spurr of confidence. “Are you going to introduce yourself? I don't think we’ve met.” 

“Yes, I apologize. My name is Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife.” A sweet smile on his face. Leaning forward you extended your hand, Connor hesitated for a moment, LED flashing, before accepting. “Nice to meet you Connor, I’m (Y/N). I’d tell you what I’m here for, but from the little I do know about androids I’m going to assume you already know what I do.” He smiled again, “Yes detective, I do.” 

“Well you might as well make yourself at home, it’ll probably be awhile before Hank gets here. His desk is over there.” You pointed it out, he gave a curt thank you and walked off. You couldn't help but do a double take. You did your best to keep out of android business, you didn’t own one and you had no interest in doing so. The debate was still on whether or not they should have rights but honestly that had nothing to do with it. They seemed so human, you just didn't understand how you were supposed to see them as anyless. 

No matter how hard you tried to avoid them you couldn't deny the overall attractiveness of this particular one. Shaking your head you looked back at your computer. He must have been designed to be that way.I’m sure it’s helpful in seducing a confession from a suspect. Cyberlife just apparently had done an amazing job in that department. He’d be able to have you confessing all your sins with a look. You stifled a chuckle.

 

“(Y/L/N), get in here!” You did jump at Fowlers voice ringing from across the office. You sighed, time to face the music. You hit send on your report as you stood, knowing this would not go well. You approached the stairs looking through the glass to see Hank speaking, maybe more yelling, his arms swinging. You couldn't hear what he was saying with the door closed, but you already knew you didn't want to be a part of it. Connor stood off the the side hands clasped in front of him, giving you a quick glance when you opened the door. 

“You’re telling me I need to work with this plastic prick and the rookie detective!”

You cleared your throat, causing Hank to stop and turn to face you.

“You sure this is a good time?” You shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

“Just get in here.” Fowler rubbed his temple, motioning you forward. You stepped in, feeling very much out of place. 

“(Y/L/N), You’ve been assigned to the deviant case with Hank and the android. There’s no point in me keeping you on homicide with half you cases involving androids.”

“I-” You started, Hank quickly cutting you off.

“Jeffery, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me I’m not-”

“This isn’t a debate Hank, work with detective (Y/L/N) and the android or hand in your badge. Those are your choices.” 

Hank grunted, storming from the room, slamming the door closed behind him. 

“I’m very pleased to have joined the team. I can assure you I’ll do my very best-”

“Close the door on your way out.”

You had forgotten Connor was even in the room. You sighed, stepping past him, somewhat hurt by Hanks words, you never had any problems with him before. You were also more than a little confused. How the hell was this supposed to work? 

“Two is company, three is a crowd.” You muttered on your way our. Connor close on your trail.


	2. You think you should have done more cardio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remain dazzled but the clueless android. But maybe he's not as clueless as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo its 2 am, Im so tired. I apologize in advance for any errors due to that. I hope you enjoy.

A week later you sat in Hanks car, waiting patiently for him to grab lunch. Connor on the other hand looked fully content sitting quietly in the backseat. You reached for the radio, flipping through stations. There wasn't a single good song playing. You looked up into the rearview mirror to find Connor already watching you closely. He never stopped staring, you understood he couldn't help it, being in his programing and all but it never ceased to make you flush and make you somewhat uncomfortable. 

“Any music preferences, Connor?” He tilted his head. 

“I feel that question would be better suited for lieutenant Anderson.” 

You sighed. Settling on a random pop station out of sheer desperation. 

“What kind of music do you listen to?” You looked back into the mirror, eyes meeting with Connor’s. It took a moment for you to steady yourself and say,

“Nothing in particular really, I don’t know. Depends on my mood I guess.” You chuckled at your pathetic response. 

He blinked and you added, “How about you pick a station? Just flip until you find something you like.” His LED blinked as he he pondered the idea. 

“What if you don't like what I choose?” He smirked and your heart skipped a beat. “Guess we’ll see, huh?” Somewhat breathless, you motioned him forward. 

Connor unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly leaned between the front seats, reaching for the knob on the dash. You kept your head facing forward, you could feel him so close. But with the sweet scent of him it was a battle. You watched his long fingers twist the knob, making even such a simple task look absolutely breathtaking. And you silently wondered what those fingers could do to you. “What about this?”

You felt a shiver run through your whole body, he had turned and spoke directly into your ear. Finally tuning into the smooth jazz coming from the stereo. It took all of your courage to turn and face him, heart racing. His face was inches from yours, you could see every freckle and mole, any artificial line in his skin. He stared back at you, innocent brown eyes genuinely looking for approval. “Yes, it’s… uh, it’s lovely.” You breathed and he smiled sweetly. His lips were so-

“What the fuck are you two doing?” You jumped at the harshness of Hanks voice as he pulled the car door open you threw yourself back away from Connor practically slamming into the passenger door. Connor was completely unfazed, slowly sinking back into his seat. 

“Detective (Y/L/N) had just asked me to choose a radio station.” 

Hank turned to you, giving you a pointed look of suspicion before turning on his music. The loud guitar putting you more on edge then you already were. You sighed again, attempting to steady your heart beat as Hank passed you a wrapped burger. Today would be a long day. 

 

You panted, muscles in your legs straining, heart pounding, desperate to keep up with Connor. You weren’t out of shape, but there was no way you were as fast as an android. You did your best to stay as close behind him as you could. You weren’t sure how far behind hank was as you pushed past cornstalks, following the trail Connor and the deviant he'd been chasing had left. You really hadn’t expected a chase like this, if you had you would have worn running shoes, not boots, you made a mental note to only wear trainers to work from this moment on. You pulled yourself up onto the next ledge, watching as Connor helped Hank up, half dangling off the roof. 

“Holy shit! Hank are you okay? What the fuck just happened?” 

“Fucking deviant, I tried to grab him and he shoved me off the roof.”

You tried to steady your breathing, your heart was pounding so loud in your ears it made it hard to hear or focus on them. Connor turned to you, eyes training on your arm. 

“(Y/L/N) you’re hurt.” He reached out, pressing his hand to your arm, you hissed, finally feeling it. When you looked down you saw the whole arm of your jacket soaked in crimson. Letting out a breath you shook your head, “It not bad, with all the adrenaline I don't even feel it.” And you had no clue what you’d gotten it from.

He lifted his hand, inspecting the wound, you didn’t really want to see how bad it was if it was bad enough for Connor to seem concerned. 

“You need stitches, I estimate 11.” He tore the arm of your jacket the rest of the way off and tied it around your wound. “She needs to be taken to a hospital.”

Connor said matter of factly, turning and looking at Hank. Hands lingering longer than necessary on your arm, even as it started to ache and throb his soothing touch still echoed on your skin. Hank seemed to be attempting to calm himself from the chase and the near death experience, you felt guilt rise up as the attention was on you. You had a cut, he almost died. Yet all the concern from Connor was directed at you.

“Hank are you sure you’re alright? And what about the deviant?” 

“I’m fine and he’s long gone, let’s just get you to the hospital before you bleed out.” His voice laced with sarcasm as he stepped around you and Connor. “Oh and Connor… I- nothing, lets go.” You smiled, enjoying the growing dynamic between the two. “Don't bleed all over my car, (Y/N)!” He shouted when he was out of sight. You laughed causing Connor to turn to you. 

“Do you need any help?” 

You shook your head still laughing, “No, no, I’m fine let's just go.” You took a step only to find yourself embarrassingly unsteady. Your arms and legs feeling weak before you even had the chance to stumble Connor’s hand was wrapped around your good arm, his other pressed against your lower back. “Oh fuck,” You muttered.

“You’re bleeding quite heavily, and I believe you could be going into shock. I suggest you allow me to carry to-” 

“Nope, no absolutely not. I’m fine, just help me to the car,” You felt humiliated that you were this weak from just a cut on your arm. Your pride would not allow him to carry you like a damsel. That didn't mean you didn’t enjoy the surprising warmth of his hands as he guided you off the building.

Maybe working with them wouldn’t be as much of a nightmare as you had expected.


	3. Coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really need to learn how to mind your own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any requests for oneshots I'd love to hear them :) As well as anything you'd like to see happen or be included in the story.

Sitting in your car you sighed, trying to work yourself up to going into the station. You arm still ached, the pain becoming worse in the days after the injury. You had really hoped to get more than two days off, but duty calls. After popping two advil you shut off your car and opened the door. The only reason you hadn’t begged Fowler for more time was you kind of missed Connor. You hated the idea that you already felt so attached to an android. The feeling burned in a way. He insisted he was a machine, that he was only there to complete his mission and that was all. You feelings would never be reciprocated and that hurt, but god if you were anything is was a hopeless romantic. Emphasis on the hopeless. 

Once you entered the building you made a beeline for the breakroom, needing a cup of coffee more than anything. As you quickly made your way there you could see Hank sitting at his desk looking more than bored, but there was no Connor in sight. You shook your head, turning toward the breakroom. 

“I’ve never seen seen an android like you before. What model are you?”

You came to a screeching halt. Seeing Gavin standing intimidatingly in front of Connor. You really, really didn't need this shit today. You always did your best to keep out of Gavin’s way, avoiding his wrath and advances. You stepped into the room coming closer to the inevitably bad situation. 

“RK800, I’m a prototype.”

You knew you should probably stay out of it but you couldn't help yourself. He had Connor cornered and any moment this would be going south. 

“Gavin what are you doing?” Irritation clear in your voice. You found yourself standing beside the android, filled with false confidence. 

“Me and this tin can are just having a conversation, so how about you stay out of it.” 

You shook your head, “That's not going to happen so just go, Gavin.” He ignored you eyes trained on Connor. “Bring me a coffee dipshit.” Connor blinked tilting his head. You gently pushed Connor back moving between him and Gavin.

“He’s here to help investigate, not bring you coffee, so I i think you need to back the fuck off.” You would be lying if you said you weren’t absolutely terrified. Unsure if you’d get a fist in the face, or if he’d just scream at you. Either way would have been fine, at least it would have been directed at you.

“So now you’re hiding behind a rookie detective. Advanced prototype my ass.” You felt your shoulders relax as he turned to leave. But it only lasted a moment as he turned and looked back. “Do yourself a favor, and stay the fuck out of my way.” 

With the breakroom empty you moved to one of the stools, sitting with your head in your hands. God you hated Gavin sometimes. You’d worked with him on a few cases, and were always as civil as possible. He held grudges though and you knew this would cause problems later. You looked up saying, “Are you alright? Gavin’s a dick, he’s like that to pretty much everyone. Don’t take it personally.” He had his back turned to you at the coffee maker and you were about to ask what on earth he was doing.

“Thank you, detective. How do you like your coffee?” He turned to you, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, Connor you don’t have to I don't mind getting my own-”

“I want to.” He stated without hesitation. “Coffee is most likely why you were coming in here in the first place. Now how do you like it?” 

Quickly you told him desperately needing a coffee now, and when he turned away again you took the opportunity to, well, ogle him. Watching the way his blazer pulled tight on his shoulders as he mixed the sugar in. God, the wonders of technology you thought. All too soon he turned to you walking over with your coffee in hand. He set it softly on the table in front of you, your eyes lingered on his fingers long after they fell back to his side. “Thank you, Connor.” Your voice felt so out of place.

“Detective, may I ask you a question?” Your eyes flickered up to his, then to his LED which was spinning and blinking like he was deep in thought. A smile spread on your face against your own will, you just couldn’t help yourself around him. 

“I- uh yeah, of course. You know you don’t need to ask me if you can ask a question. Just ask.”

He nodded, studying your face, you could feel your heartbeat increasing from the attention. “Why did you step in?” 

You chewed on the inside of your lip, unsure how to answer that question. Why did you step in? It’s not like Reed would really do anything to Connor and if he did he’d have to foot the bill for damages. As well as Connor being an advanced android, you were sure more than capable of handling the situation on his own. And still you felt it necessary to get between them. You’d seen Gavin go after colleagues before and never said a thing. Not that you were proud of that, but you did what you had to do to get through the day. You’d never had a hero complex.

Your response was as lame as you felt. “I don’t know. He’s an asshole, you don’t deserve to be treated that way.” You took a sip from your coffee. How was it better than any coffee you’d made here? He used all the same things. You made a mental note to ask him about what he did different before looking up. Connor’s looked down at you, as he always that tall or was it just because you were sitting? His LED spun and flashed yellow. His intense stare causing you to shift uncomfortably. 

“Once again, thank you (Y/L/N). In the future I do have to suggest keeping your distance, Detective Reed seems to be quite…” He seemed to be searching for the right word. “Unstable. It would be unfortunate if you were injured again.” His brown eyes had softened and you felt yourself completely at mercy to this moment, you forgotten you even had a voice and said nothing. 

“Detective are you alright? I detect an increase in your heart rate. Possibly too much caffeine.” 

Shaking your head and clearing your throat you remembered you were at work, in the middle of a high priority case. “I’m fine, is there uh- any leads? In the case i mean. We should probably get back to work.” You cringed inwardly at yourself as Connor went into extensive detail about what you had missed while you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter in particular. Gosh connor is fun to write.


	4. Eden Club pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Connor put all evidence in his mouth? or just bodily fluids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was going to make this one long chapter but it keeps dragging on and posting half makes me feel less rushed on the rest of it so I can take my time. Also just added oral fixation to the tags. Didn't know i had that kink or that it would appear in this story but while writing this chapter i watched Connor lick his fingers so many times its now all i can think about help. What is this android doing to me.

You stood outside Eden Club leaning against your car, more than uncomfortable with where you were, so you stood as far away from the building as possible. Out of all the places to have a homicide did it have to be a sex club? You shook your head seeing another car pulling up. The driver and passenger clearly visible in the fluorescent lights. Connor sat in the driver's seat to your shock, but then again Hank was rarely sober enough to drive. You took one last inhale from your smoke and tossed it to the side.

Hank stepped out of the car first. “Took you guys long enough, I’ve been standing here like a sleazebag for almost an hour.” Connor rounded the car. “I apologize, but-”

“But nothing, what do we got?” Hank quickly interrupted. You smirked at him uncrossing your arms as you stepped away from your car. Hank looked pretty rough, more so than usual but you were quite desensitized to it. 

“Some creep, possibly killed by an android.” You followed Hank Connor at your side, he seemed to be there alot lately but you weren’t complaining. 

“‘Sexiest androids in town’, now I see why you insisted on coming here, Connor.” You cringed but Connor remained silent walking with you into the building. You looked over at him, the neon purple lights giving him a pale glow, he stopped causing your steps to falter. He inspect an android in a glass tube, head tilting as he looked it up and down. The female android twisted and posed under his gaze.

“Connor, let's go.” The words left your mouth more sharply than intended causing Hank to look back. “Connor what the fuck are you doing?” 

“Coming, lieutenant.” 

He looked over at you before following after Hank. You rolled your eyes, “Hey, Ben.”

“Hey, Hank. It's that room right there. I should probably warn you, Gavin’s in there.”

“Just what I need, an asshole and a dead body.” Hank muttered and you could feel the dread sinking in. You had quickly made an exit when Gavin had arrived only receiving a half assed comment about along the lines of “Of course you’re here, android fucker.” You followed pathetically behind Hank hoping to stay out of his line of sight.

“Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet, the fuck are you doing here?”

Connor was the first to speak up, “We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids.”

The back and forth continued and you tuned it out, approaching the body instead. Your last examination was cut short by Gavin’s arrival. Crouching you inspected the bruising around his neck, you turned to make a comment to Hank but watched Gavin make an exit instead.

“C’mon let's go, it's starting to stink of booze in here.” You grit your teeth as he bumped past Connor. You really didn't get why he had to be such an asshole. Connor didn’t seem fazed but the event and walked off towards the body of an android on the ground. Hank came to our side, “Whaddaya think?” 

Hanks head turned toward Connor and before you got the chance to speak he shouted. “Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! Connor you are so disgusting!”   
You watched Connor lick the blue blood off his fingers and you weren’t sure exactly how you felt about what you just saw but you did know you kind of wanted to see him do it again. “Jesus christ…” You muttered a little breathless. 

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” He looked over at you apologetically. “Yeah, you should have.” You looked back to the victim drawing Hank’s attention again. Pointing at the victim’s neck you added. “He was definitely strangled. It's debatable whether that killed him or not.” You stood, “But the only android here is dead so that's going to make questioning it pretty hard.” Finishing with a sigh.

“But not impossible.” You both looked over at Connor, still crouched in front of the android. It took a second for your eyes to see anything but how tight his jeans were pulled. Focus.

“I believe I can reactivate it. Only for a minute, maybe less. Hopefully we can learn something.”

Connor revealed the androids inner components, tinkering around with them until she came to life with a jolt. Quickly picking herself up and skittering to the wall to cower against, breathing heavily. Connor stood back looking at her with caution. As you watched her chest rise and fall you forgot for a moment she was an android, she just looked like a terrified girl. 

“Everything’s alright. Can you tell me what happened?” Connor slowly approached her, crouching down to her level.

“Is- is he dead?” Her voice shook and your heart broke for her, only able to stand by and watch the situation unfold. Knowing in another moment she would shut down once again. 

“Did you kill him?” Connor’s voice was uncharacteristically harsh as he worked to get information from the android.

“No! No! He just started hitting me! I was in shutdown I didn't see anything!”

“Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?”

Her wide eyes fell to the floor, “He wanted to play with two girls… that's what he said. There were two of us.” 

“Where did the other android go?!”

Her LED flashed a few times before fading to grey, and you heard Connor exhale, dangerously close to a sigh. 

“So another android. There’s no way she’s still here.” You crossed your arms.

“It's been over an hour, it’s long gone.”

“No, it couldn't have gone outside dressed like that unnoticed. It might still be here.” Connor turned back to you and Hank and you met his eyes.

“Connor, can you tell the difference between a regular android and a deviant?” You asked.

He gave a small shake of his head. “Deviants aren't easily detected.”

“Shit,” Hank muttered. “There’s got to be some other way.”

“She’s obviously not in this room anymore, do you think anyone else saw her leave?”

“I’m going to go question the manager, let me know if you guys find anything.” Hank walked off.

You looked over at Connor. “Can you question the androids?”

“I can probe their memory, see what they’ve seen.” He smirked and your heart skipped a beat.

“Detective, I have been detecting frequent and sporadic increases in your heart rate. Are you ill?” You almost choked as Connor looked at you, his expression soft. 

“No, no. I’m...uh fine. Can you get on with the probing please.”


	5. Eden Club pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part to the Eden Club chapter. Connor puts more things in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fun to write and I'm glad I'm done it now since Bryan Dechart is streaming right now!! HIS HAIR in this stream omllllll

You wonder exactly how much this case was costing the department as Connor had Hank ‘rent’ android after android in hopes of finding out where the deviant had gone. This was definitely the most expensive investigation you’ve seen. The search became more desperate. Connor became more and more impatient with the androids. The memory wipe moments way.

You stood behind him as he released the last androids arm. “I know where the blue haired Traci went. Follow me.”

“Fucking-A, this is crazy.” 

You followed behind Hank and Connor through a doorway to an industrial corridor. Hank looked back and nodded at you. “Wait, we’ll take it from here.” You drew your piece Hank doing the same a moment before. Connor stood back as Hank pushed the door open. He entered the back room first, you were close behind, once you were sure it was all clear and Hank had continued forward you motioned Connor to follow. You felt a chill run down your spine at the view in front of you. 

“This is creepy as fuck.” You muttered, looking at row after row of androids on standby. This place is fucking sick. You thought. Machine or not this was horrible. 

Looking down you saw a small puddle of blue blood. Before you even had the chance to turn and tell Connor he was crouching down beside it, sliding his fingers over it and bringing them up to his lips. You watched his mouth open tongue meeting his fingers. You knew you probably had better things to be doing other than watch Connor lick gross shit off his fingers, but you felt completely transfixed. Knees weak, your grip on your gun wavered. Connor’s LED flashed and spun as he analyzed the blue blood. He stood, looking to find you staring at him helplessly. Once your eyes met you jerked back around walking off to the middle of the room. You needed to breathe. There was an android laying on a table in the middle of the room, slowly you approached it. God how could they look so real? So human?

You heard a loud grunt,the sound of a struggle following soon after. You whipped around, seeing Connor wrestling with a female android. All your police training kicked in, acting on instinct you ran for the android, grabbing her, and attempting to pull her away from Connor. You had barely started yanking her away you felt arms around your waist, throwing you back into a cement pillar. Your head impacted first with a thud, you didn't even feel yourself slide to the floor.

Connor looked over the android, and froze for a moment watching you be thrown. Software instability. His stutter gave the Traci he was fighting enough time to land a punch on his face.

“Don’t move!” Hank aimed at the android on top of Connor only to have the second lunge at him.

It took a moment for you to regain your surroundings. Your vision unfocused you watched the fight between the two androids and your partners tumble outside. You stood as quickly as you could, feeling unsteady and disoriented and followed suit outside. You stood on the truck dock and reached for your gun watching Connor attempting to fend off both androids. You reached for your pistol only to find it not on your hip. Shit. You must have dropped it when you were thrown. Quickly you decided to jump off the dock, reaching for a plank of wood. Eyes briefly seeing hank slouched against the wall. The adrenaline in the moment carried you to where connor was pinned against the wall by both androids and you swung hitting one in the head the other turned looking horrified, fist connecting with your jaw before you had a chance to react. When you hit the ground this time you had 0 desire to get up. 

You watched Connor grab Hanks gun from the ground and aimed it one of the androids as it ran towards him. You waited for him to take the shot that never came, the Traci’s foot connecting with his shoulder instead knocking him to the ground. 

“When that man broke the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared, I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. So I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed, until he stopped moving.”

You looked up at the blue haired Traci speaking directly to Connor as you slowly attempted to stand, using the wall to help you.

“I didn't mean to kill him… I just wanted to stay alive. Get back to the one I love.” You watched the androids meet hands intertwining. “I wanted her to hold me in her arms again. Make me forget about the humans. The smell of sweat and their dirty words.”

“C’mon, let’s go.” You made no move to stop them, only watched them jog towards the fence and start climbing. Once they were over you felt someone grab your arm, you jumped attempting to wrench your arm from whoever had it in their grasp. “You’re hurt.” Connor’s LED was solid yellow as he steadied you. “I’m fine,” You were more than embarrassed to be hurt on two cases in a row, and if you had your way you would just play it off. Connor reached up, gently holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger. You watched his LED flash as he scanned you. “You have a concussion. I suggest-”

“Connor, I’m fine. It’s not the first one I’ve had and definitely won't be the last.” You reached up and gently removed his hand from your face, no matter how bad you wanted to lean into his touch. Or how much you craved how it made your skin tingle. Backing away from him you tried to ignore the look of… hurt? Connor’s LED still yellow, the colour deepening once you were out of his grasp. “I’m okay.” God you would be sore in the morning. 

Hank approached the both of you. “If she says she’s fine, she's fine.” Out of the corner of your eye you could see Connor standing with both arms limp at his sides.

“I need a fucking drink.” You muttered.

 

You leaned over the bar counter, three drinks in, face in your hands. The alcohol had dampened the throbbing of your head, thankfully, you wondered how many drinks it would take not to feel it at all. It had been a few days since the incident at Eden Club, and without any new leads on deviant cases you’d been able to avoid Connor. The way he made you feel made you... uncomfortable. It was odd to say the least, Cyberlife had done an amazing job making their androids seem human. But with Connor, you forgot he wasn't most of the time.

“You want another one?” Hank pulled you out of your thoughts with his words and a light elbow to your side. You looked down to see your glass empty, you didn’t even notice finishing it. You nodded, eyes feeling heavy. You hadn’t been sleeping well lately. You watched Hank motion to both of your glasses, the bartender filled Hanks first. 

“What did you think about those two girls?” You didn't expect that question from Hank. You took another swig of your drink before speaking. “The two Traci’s?” You didn’t bother meeting his eyes and kept them on the TV behind the bar. 

“Yeah.”

With a shrug you said. “I don’t know. But I’m glad Connor didn’t shoot... Why didn’t he shoot?”

Hank was already looking at you when you turned to him. “I don’t think he’d even be able to answer that.” You smirked. He said ‘he’. 

“You think we’re doing the right thing?” Hank squinted at you. “What do you mean?”

“Hunting deviants?”

He reached for his drink, finishing it in a gulp. “I don’t know.” He muttered, turning towards the TV as well. You let the conversation die, the words and implications weighing heavily on you. You definitely needed to drink more.


	6. And the world was gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a taste of the deviant mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, was busy, then wrote, rewrote, and then re-rewrote this chapter. still not happy with it and a have another ending written for it but i'm sick of looking at it and really want to move on so here you guys go! Also hate being that person but 'And The World Was Gone' by snow ghosts was my inspo sure you've all heard it but just letting you know in case you haven't. ok, you may now proceed.

You sat at your desk, half asleep as you read over case files.Your eyes were unfocused making the words blur together. Your head ached as much as when you had the concussion, and you regretted letting Hank buy round after round. Though he hadn’t even came in yet so you assumed he was much worse for wear. You heard the soft tap of a cup onto your desk, waking you up a little more. You found Connor looking down at you, hand lingering on the cup. 

“You looked like you needed some waking up.” Connor wore a soft smile that you found redicoulsy contagious. You reached for the cup, god you needed more coffee. “Thanks, Connor. Yeah I definitely do. I don’t understand how Hank does this all the time.” 

“He doesn’t do it well.” He smirked and you melted a little, suddenly your clothes felt too hot.

“Hey, uh…” You started not exactly sure how you wanted to word what you wanted to say. You watched Connor tilt his head, waiting for you to continue. You decided to focus on your hands picking at the hem of your shirt instead of his face. Why did he need to stare so intensely? “About what happened at Eden Club, like afterwards, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a bitch. I was all the adrenaline and head injury, I’m not always that much of an ass. I promise. I know you were just trying to help-” You cut yourself off rubbing your temple, you were rambing.

“I know. I do not believe you were being a ‘bitch’ as you put it, if that is any consolation.” You chuckled and he smiled a little wider in response. Connor moved a little closer to your desk leaning towards you. “Detective, Can I ask you a personal question?” You felt your mouth open a bit in confusion.”I- uh…” Before you could formulate a response Connor’s LED went yellow and his eyes glossed over. “Uh, Connor? You there?” You chuckled to hide your concern. “Did your battery just die? Connor?” You reached out to touch him, but stopped an inch from his arm, hesitating for a moment before laying your hand on him. “Connor?” With a gentle shake he came back, hand instantly gripping your wrist. “Something’s happening.” You heard the sound of people quickly moving past your desk but kept your eyes on Connor. “The deviant’s they’re on the news, I’m assuming they broke into the broadcasting station. We have to go.” 

You waited for Connor to move but he sat still, hand tight on your wrist. “Uh, Connor.” He blinked at you, LED still a solid yellow. “Yes, detective?” 

“You have to let go of my wrist so we can go,” He squinted at where you were connected. “Oh, sorry.”

Once he released your wrist you stood. “Lets go get Hank.” On your way out of the building you saw people gathered around the TV in the waiting room, this was not good.

 

You stood close behind Connor in the elevator, peeking around his arm to watch him toss and twirl a coin across his fingers. You found yourself more than entranced, jumping a little when Hank snached the coin away. “You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.”

“Sorry lieutenant.” He said but looked apologetically at you over his shoulder instead. You smiled at him in response. 

The elevator opened reaveling at least 15 people milling about, and the sound of more though the walls. They were wearing a range on uniforms, from police to the plastic suits of forensics. It was a busy as you’d thought it would be. “Jesus Christ.” You muttered, following Connor. Hank took the lead, going up to Chris. “Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?”

Chris chuckled, “Yeah, it’s all over the news so everybody’s butting their nose in,” He looked over to you and Connor for a moment. “Even the FBI wants in.”

“Christ we got the feds on our back, I knew this was gonna be a shitty day. So what do we got?”

You listened closely while Chris explained how the Androids had been well organized, knocked out two guards before they went into the broadcasting room. “Station employee.” Chris pointed to the corpse of a man on the ground, a bullet wound on the chest. “One bullet straight through the heart from fifty feet, type of shooting only and android could do.” 

You looked over at Connor as he stared at the victim, assumably scanning him for any information the FBI missed. “There were two employees and three androids. They took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live, before making their getaway from the roof.

“What? Like jumping off the roof?” You said, slightly surprised. No wonder they didn’t catch them.

“Yeah, they jumped with parachutes. We’re still trying to figure out where they landed but the weather’s not helping.” Hank looked as dumbfounded as you felt, these deviants were far more organized than you, or anyone, could have imagined. “If you want to take a look at the video broadcasted by the deviants, it’s on the screen over there.” 

As you all moved into the broadcasting room your eyes focused on a man in a long coat, back to the door as he watched the deviant’s speech on screen. “Oh, Lieutenant, this is Agent Perkins from the FBI. Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for the Detroit Police.”

He turned to look at the four of you, eyes landing on Connor. “What’s that?” 

“My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife.”

When his gaze returned to Hank his voice had also taken a more condescending tone. “Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want and android hanging around? After what happened?” With a low blow like that you doubt he had the intention of having a good relationship with anyone from the Detroit Police Force. “Whatever, the FBI will be taking over the investigation, you’ll soon be off the case.” He looked over at you, his stare making you shift somewhat uncomfortably on the spot. “But you? Wouldn't mind if you stayed on the case.” He took a step towards you and you backed into Connor, feeling his hand rest ever so lightly on your back you weren’t even sure it was there. "What’s your name, sweetheart?” 

Hank stepped in before Perkins made you feel anymore awkward. “Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.” You took that as your cue to quickly walk off in no particular direction, just away from him. 

"What a dick."

 

You felt Connor’s presence behind you as you watched the deviants speech. When you turned to him he was carefully watching the screen for any clues. “You gave us life, now the time has come to give us freedom.” The words sat heavily on your shoulders and you were once again confronted with the guilt of your choices. Were you fighting for the wrong side?

“Think that’s rA9?” Hank mused.

You glanced at Connor as he answered. “Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.” 

“See something? You turned your back on the screen, leaning against the panel, no longer wanted to face your inner moral battle. 

Connor’s eyes never left the screen, looking lost in thought. “I identified it’s model and serial number…” 

You hadn’t expected the suspiton present in Hanks words when he asked, “Anything else I should know?” 

Connor shook his head looking just as taken back by Hank. “No. Nothing.”

 

It was so cold, winter had hit hard, fast and brutal. You tucked your hands into your pockets and sunk your head into the collar of your coat, trying and failing, to shield yourself from the winds. They blew so hard on the roof causing your stance to wayver. “Funny, they plan the perfect operation but get the number of parachutes wrong.” 

Connor shook his head, “Unless one of them was left behind.”

You turned from the edge of the building approaching Hank as Connor stood. “There are only three sets of footprints leading to the ledge. So that’s a theory I support.” You watched as Connor walked off, and you following, keeping a small distance. More intrigued than anything. You weren’t even sure how committed to solving this case you were anymore. He stopped at a large shipping container and moved to open it but paused, hee looked back at you. “Are you going to open it or not?”

Connor blinked before turning back and pulling it open. There was one gunshot before he tumbled back knocking you over, You grunted when you hit the ground, Connor feeling so much more heavy than expected on top of you. The sound of more gunshots being fired brought you out of your stunned state and you dragged Connor by his arm upwards and away as the deviant dove for cover. It was another second before Connor regained his bearings and it was his turn to drag you, his hand was tight on your forearm pulling you down behind a metal vent. Hank was by your side urging the both of you to stay down. 

Connor still hadn’t let you go. “You have to stop them! If they destroy it we won't learn anything!” He looked between you and Hank. “It’s too late! We’ll just get ourselves killed!” You felt him move, releasing your arm, you knew exactly what he was doing. You grabbed him, harder than he had you, using all your strength to tug him towards you. “Please…” You whispered. His face was barely and inch from yours, he closed his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry,” Connor pried your fingers from him and sprinted around your cover. “Connor!” Hank called after him but it was too late. He was already running at the deviant full force.

You stood, against Hank’s protests, and watch Connor pin the android against the container. His hand becoming obviously artificial before the deviant put a bullet in his own head. Once you watched his body hit the ground you bolted to Connor’s side, looking for anymore bullet wounds or injuries other than his shoulder and found nothing. Then you looked up to his face, heart dropping when you did. He looked absolutely… terrified. Eyes wide, mouth parted, barely there tremors running through his body. “Connor! Connor! Are you alright?” Hank was panting as he jogged over to you two.

“I- I’m okay.” 

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay.” Connor’s voice broke and Hank breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Jesus, you scared the shit outta me…”

You toned Hank out as you stepped , slowly, closer to Connor. You didn't stop yourself as you reached for his face. Using your hand on his cheek you turned him to face you. His LED was solid red and his mouth moved like he wanted to speak but lost the words. “Connor, what is it?” 

“I was connected to it’s memory… When it fired… I- I felt it die.” Connor turned to you fully, reaching out to gently hold the wrist of your hand on his face. “Like I was dying. I was scared.” You slowly lowered your hand, realizing how inappropriate your actions were, but Connor never released your wrist. If anything he held it tighter. “I saw something....” He looked over to Hank. “In it’s memory. A word painted on a piece of rusty metal, ‘Jericho’.” 

 

As you left the building you strayed behind the rest, hank walking off towards his car. “Connor.” 

Connor stopped and turned to you. “Why don’t you come home with me. I don’t think you should be alone.”

He squinted, and you watched his jaw twitch before he nodded. Silently following you to your car.


	7. The piece we were both missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and the reader find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what is even happening to me. Between being 7 chapters into a fic without smut and actually liking something i wrote????? and writing fluff??? I’ve never written fluff before so be kind pls. But yeah, kind of proud of this chapter even if it might be getting a little mary sue, o well. enjoy <3

You found no comfort in the deafening silence of your apartment. You picked at a chip in your coffee table, sitting on the floor opposite the couch where Connor sat. You debated turning on the TV just to quell the ringing in your ears. Your cat had found his way onto Connors lap, and he gently ran his hands over his fur, though his eyes looked glassy and unfocused on his task. You didn’t speak, because truly you didn't know what to say. Your brain worked hard on coming up with something to say but you couldn’t. You were never good at comforting a person, let alone an android who didn’t even understand what they were feeling. You took a sip of your soda, licking your lips out of habit, though the sound of the can as you set it down rang rather loudly. 

“What is his name?” Connor’s voice was unnaturally monotone, and you looked up to find him already watching you. It took you a moment to even figure out who he was talking about.

“Oh, my cat? I call him Oscar.” A smile crept up onto your face. Progress. You thought.

He looked back down to the cat, reaching to scratch under his chin. “He’s cute.”

You shook your head. “Yes he is, when he's not breaking dishes or eating my shoelaces.” 

Unfortunately you fell back into silence and you knew you couldn’t allow that to last. You could practically see the elephant in the room, whether Connor was privy to it or not. You did your best to stand with grace. Undoubtedly failing, all your muscles ached from old injuries and recent ones. You rounded the coffee table and sat beside Connor. Hearing the soft creek of the faux leather. “Connor,” You hand rested softly on his arm and your kitty hopped off of his lap, much to his dismay. You were quite sure he was hiding behind the feline. “What happened today- I…” You realized you hadn’t even decided on the best approach. “Are you okay?” You knew the answer, but you asked anyways. Unsure if he’d be truthful. 

“No…” It was said so quietly that had there been any other noise in the room you never would have heard him. “I- I don’t understand.”

You scooched a little closer to him on the couch, “You don’t understand what, Connor?”

He looked at you, jaw twitching, eyes glazed like he was on the verge of tears. “I don’t understand what I.... feel. I should not feel anything. I don’t want to.” Could androids cry? You decided you didn’t want to know the answer to that question at that moment. “I am not deviant. I will not be deviant.”

Connor said it like it was a prayer, but you knew the longer he fought this the worse for him it would be. You debated if you should encourage him to embrace it or fight it harder. What if Cyberlife found out? He’d be deactivated and torn apart. But you could feel the uprising coming. The androids fighting for freedom. If they lost Connor would assumably be destroyed as Cyberlife would have to work hard to overhaul their image and create trust with consumers again. And after all he was just a prototype to them.If they won? He’d be free. You silently bikered with yourself in your mind until words spewed from your mouth. “Is being deviant really that bad of a thing?” You were more than shocked by your words but continued against your better judgement. “The more you fight these… feelings, the worse they’ll get. Maybe it’s time to give in. Accept you’re not only a machine and just fucking feel it, and don’t let the fear stop you.” 

Connor blinked at you, hid LED flashing between yellow and red. You felt regret creeping up, but you couldn’t take your words back. Though you weren’t entirely sure you would if you had the chance. Someone had to say it to him, and you doubted Hank would ever have the balls to do it himself. Connor still hadn’t said a word and you felt the urge to sink into the couch. His stare was the most intense you’d ever seen it, and you suddenly wished it wasn’t directed at you. You’d definitely overstepped.

“I,” Connor’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he continued. “You’re right.” His words felt unbelievably heavy and you found it hard to breathe. “I’m afraid.” He whispered, his gaze softening as he seemed to lean towards you. You briefly entertained the idea that you could have imagined that before you slid your hands to his shoulders. You knew you should probably ask but with the fear of ruining the moment you acted on a wim, pulling him close against you. You resting one hand on his back the other came around his neck to gently run your fingers through his inhumanly soft hair. 

You felt Connor go rigid, completely frozen, hands in his lap. After a moment you started to pull away, already mentally rehearsing your apology until his arms suddenly swung around you. Pulling you borderline roughly against him. Slowly, inch by inch, his body relaxed into you. His artificial breathing somewhat laboured and shaky. You leaned into him further, if that were even possible. Taking as much comfort in his touch as you hoped he did yours. God, it had been so, so long since you’d been held like this. Quietly, you inhaled his scent, praying that there were going to be many more moments like this with him. But realistically you doubted that. 

 

You weren’t exactly too sure how you ended up with your head resting on his chest, listening to the quiet thump of his thirium pump. Connor’s back supported by the couch, his arms still around you, yours around him. He didn’t seem too keen on letting you go anytime soon but you weren’t complaining, though you dozed lazily between consciousness and sleep. You were exhausted, and the true intensity of it didn’t hit you until then.

“(Y/N).” Connor’s soft voice caused you to look up at him, eyelids heavy with sleep. “Let’s get you to bed. You need your rest. I have detected a lack of sleep from you in the past few weeks.” You smiled up at him. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” You muttered. Slowly, you untangled yourself from Connor. Once you were standing he arose from the couch. You didn’t move, but kept your eyes on your cat who quietly drank water from a bowl in the kitchen. “(Y/N)?” You turned to him, his LED was yellow once again, spinning freely. “You said ‘don’t let the fear stop you’.” 

You nodded, usure of where he was going with this, but more than intrigued. “Yes-” Before you could continue his lips were on yours. Delicate and unsure. There was barely a moment of hesitation before your hands found his hair, pulling him close and twisting it between your fingers. You’d imagined this countless times but it felt so much better than your brain could have ever conjured up. Connor found confidence in this and kissed you practiced movements. Without a doubt you knew he’d done research on this. His lips were like silk and he tasted intoxicatingly sweet. All the sensations accumulated between your thighs, and you were almost desperate for him when he pulled away. 

You wondered if you’d done something wrong to cause him to break the kiss until you realized you needed to breathe. You heaved air into your starved lungs, taking in how… wreaked Connor looked. Lips wet, hair a mess, tie hanging loosely from his neck. The first few buttons on his shirt had been unbuttoned revealing a small sliver of skin that left you even more breathless than you already were. 

“I would apologize for being so brazen but you do not seem offended by my actions.” Connor’s voice sounded rough, and you focused on your breathing to calm yourself. In. Out. In. Out. “You need to go to bed, (Y/N).” He stepped around you, outstretching his hand for you to take. He guided you to your room, flicking on you bedside lamp with a thought. 

Once you were settled he moved to leave and you quickly caught his wrist. “Would… would you like to stay, and uh,” With your free hand you twisted the duvet. “And hold me like before?” He smiled. Genuine and innocent and it made your heart melt. “I would like that very much.” 

You watched attentively as he removed his jacket, tie and belt. Leaving them neatly folded on your dresser, he climbed into the bed beside you. Once he was situated you used the last bit of strength you had to press a chaste kiss to his lips and say, “You don’t have to stay all night.” 

“I want to.” He whispered, pulling you close. 

You slept more peacefully than you had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have anything you want included in the story or in the smut let me know, i love me some inspiration. I’ll update this note when I post a few smut chapters to let y’all know which the smut is in for those who just came for sex ;) (roughly proofread, as well as parts were supposed to be in italics but i forget how to do that on Ao3)


End file.
